With the increase in the use and availability of mobile computers and social networking applications, there has been a corresponding increase in user interest in obtaining, organizing, and sharing of media, such as photos, videos, etc. Although there are software applications claiming to offer solutions for organizing media, these conventional techniques are severely limited in that they require their users to perform manual organization of their media, such as collecting and organizing pictures by themes, events, etc. Thus, such conventional techniques require a great deal of effort on part of the users and are time-consuming, inefficient, and prone to errors.